


Summer fades away

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 金有谦突然回到了两年前的夏夜派对上，再次遇见了BamBam。





	Summer fades away

**Author's Note:**

> R/我乱写的/很多穿越bug

_————_

_乌鸦_

_猫眼石钟_

_疯帽子_

_————_

★

金有谦远远看见那个坐在庭院正中间的少年。

那是BamBam，妆容涂得发白，头上还带着一顶高高的帽子，手里拿着一杯粉红色发光的香槟，装模作样地晃着杯脚。

他是今晚的主角。BamBam每年都会在开学季举办一场夏夜派对。派对的名字总叫Summer Fades Away，但主题却每年不一，比如去年是睡衣，今年是影视。

BamBam今晚装扮的，是爱丽丝梦游仙境里的疯帽子。而金有谦，一身黑色斗篷盔甲，是冰与火之歌里的“乌鸦”，守夜人。

金有谦整理了一下衣服，缓缓走了过去，并从路过的侍者那拿下一杯粉红色的香槟，然后一饮而尽。

——他在壮胆。

庭院的过道上挂满金黄色的星星灯，仿佛是萤火虫在为他指路。

金有谦来到BamBam跟前，像个骑士一样鞠躬，伸出手，“Mad Hatter. ”

与旁人讨论的人转过头来，假装吃惊了一下，然后谄媚地把手搭上去。

“Oh~The Crow. ”BamBam这句话和金有谦的记忆完全交叠在一起。

“我觉得疯子斑，这个比较适合。”金有谦吻了吻他的手。

——他换了台词。

“疯子斑，”粉墨底下的脸蛋古怪地扭曲在一起，翘起的腿一晃一晃，似乎心情不错，“那还不赖。”

打了招呼后，BamBam就起身入屋，让金有谦落单。

派对上的青年们跟随音乐轻轻摇曳身姿，情侣们躲在角落、泳池、厨房里拥吻。而客厅与饭桌那边，是讨论塔罗牌与各种油管博主的热带。金有谦依旧没有任何兴趣，无论是什么聚会场合，他总有些不适应，参加只是因为BamBam邀请。

BamBam是金有谦单方面认为的好朋友。半年前两人在英语角上认识，乐观社交王的BamBam便扯着他融入自己的圈子。但半年过去，金有谦的圈子里，依旧只有BamBam。

一切一切，都和两年前一摸一样。

★

是的，两年前。

此时坐在角落里的人，躯体是二十岁的模样，而灵魂却来自于两年后，是二十二岁的金有谦。

两小时前，他从BamBam家里卫生间的马桶上醒来，却发现自己回到了二十岁的身体里。门外排队的醉汉疯狂敲着门，他稍微整理了一下，便出去了。

如果没猜错，这是还是二十岁时参加的夏夜派对，守夜人的衣服把他闷出一身热汗的记忆尤为深刻。

他脑壳疼得很。轻轻拍打脸颊，想要从梦中醒来。可巴掌带来的痛感却在提醒，这不是梦境。

所以他是穿越了？穿越回到两年前？

他使劲回想当时的情景，却什么都记不起来。

失去意识前的最后一个记忆，大概是床边突然出现的猫眼石钟。

当时他赖在卧室里刷着社交软件，瀑布流的图片映入眼帘，但心里总是空空的。

夕阳落日，橙色躲进公寓。带着凉意的秋风把百叶窗吹得沙沙作响，一片金黄色的梧桐叶飘了进来，不偏不倚，正好落在猫眼石钟上。

是夏天过去，秋天到了呢。

他的视线又重新落在那个陌生的猫眼石钟上，上面简单的木制圆盘，绘制着橙色底纹与正中的黑色竖瞳，像恶魔克劳利的眼睛。

记忆就从那时候开始剪断，像音乐剧中场落幕，只剩下一片黑暗……

★

金有谦坐在角落，一如既往的棕色短发，一如既往地不爱社交。

然而内心正翻滚一片，他在兴奋地期待着，又同时踹踹不安。

如果这不只是个梦，这是真的，时间回到过去，那么现在他做的都会影响未来吗？

金有谦望向玻璃倒影里的自己，二十岁的他，当然不会知道，未来的某一天里，自己会悄悄喜欢上一个人，而这个人并不是哪位女生，是BamBam，从现在开始算起，还有半小时会吻他的BamBam。

半小时后，BamBam会在今晚这个夏夜派对里吻他，在泳池边上。

软软又温暖的吻落在他的唇上，现在回想是求之不得，当时的自己却惊慌推开对方，疯狂地擦着嘴，然后一脸厌恶地离开。

他回想那一幕，只记得那个疯帽子BamBam，像真的疯帽子一样，没心没肺地笑着，似乎一点也不在乎，只是给他开了个玩笑罢了。

可当时的自己却完全信以为真，甚至觉得恶心。

整整一个星期，他都没有搭理BamBam。而BamBam似乎也有些尴尬地开始回避他。

到后来，金有谦发现自己的目光已经无法从对方身上离开，他总想着去寻找他的背影，去观察他，在意他，尽管他的初衷仅仅是BamBam为什么要吻自己。

答案不得而终，转眼两年大家大学毕业，BamBam去了远处。而金有谦只能侃侃通过社交媒体，窥伺着BamBam账号里发布的日常：他最近和一位男士共餐、他发了张锁骨上全是汗的床照、他分享了悲伤的情歌似乎分手了、他吻着新男人又再次恋爱了……

这种喜欢几乎是疯狂而病态。BamBam的主页对他而言，堆满了酸涩、妒忌、懊悔，是裹着甜蜜糖衣的毒药。在夜深人静的夜里，他甚至对着那张锁骨照，伸手探进裤裆。

直到有一天，BamBam的账号突然被设为私人可见，他的心像被突然抽丝，连根拔起。防不胜防，丝毫没有任何缓冲的余地。

他就这样彻底与BamBam断联，单方面的。

而这一切，归根到底都源于两年前的这个夜晚、这个夏夜派对、半小时后的吻。

★

金有谦已经无法克制自己那砰砰直跳的心。

真的会改变吗？会吗？如果这次他不逃开呢？还是玩笑吗？

距离那个吻还有十五分钟，他走到屋子外面，脚步几乎走不稳。果不其然，他看见BamBam坐在泳池边，小脚丫泡在水里，两只小手扯着裤脚，生怕沾湿。

他的心好像快要跳出来。

BamBam望向他，橙色的睫毛微微颤动，然后收回眼神，低头卷着裤脚。

金有谦顿时浑身都燥热不已，把身上那件黑色斗篷脱掉，挂在树枝上。

“你把衣服挂在那里，像悬吊的鬼。”BamBam咧着嘴角说。

“那就……只能Surprise!?”金有谦料想到，他蹲下来，与BamBam视线齐平，重复过去的台词。

疯帽子BamBam笑了笑，铺满橙色眼影的眼睛一眨一眨地看着他。

金有谦在心里倒数，他的心脏可能要震出胸膛。

“看那边！”BamBam突然指着他衣服的方向。

金有谦回头，嘭的一声，被BamBam猝不及防地推到水里。

这和两年前的记忆不太一样。他迅速浮上水面，然后游到BamBam跟前，他没有生气，倒是看着BamBam在走神发愣，觉得好可爱。然后给他泼了一身水。

“……金有谦，”BamBam缓缓摘下帽子，然后把脸上的水擦掉，露出正常肤色的皮肤，“我有没有跟你讲过……”

“喜欢男生？”金有谦把湿漉漉地额发都顺到脑后，然后两手交叉叠在泳池边，BamBam的腿旁。

“你怎么知道？”BamBam停住了擦水的手，侧头望向他。

“我就是知道，”金有谦深吸了一口气，“因为……我也喜欢……”

“嗯？”橙色卷发的人皱了皱眉。

“我喜欢你……”金有谦咬着唇，撑起双手，然后轻轻地亲了BamBam一下。

“为什么？”BamBam的眼底里流露出疑惑。

水里的人鼓起了勇气，抓住了对方光裸的脚腕，一扯，把人带进水里。

梦幻的灯光透过水层折射粉蓝色的流彩，映着BamBam长长的橙色睫毛，更加的迷人。金有谦凑上去，再次吻住。BamBam没有反抗他，相反地，松开了齿关，两根舌头缠绵在一起，直至缺氧。

他们回到水面，靠在一起的胸膛急剧地起伏着，金有谦胡乱地梳开BamBam的额发，然后鼻尖蹭着BamBam的鼻尖，小心翼翼又着急地问，“…要不要和我在一起？”

BamBam小嘴微张，喘息着，点了点头。

金有谦脑袋里已经想不到任何词语来形容此时的心情。他只是一个劲地吻着BamBam，搂着那纤细有劲的腰，感受那实实在在的真实触感。

真希望能永远停留在这个夏夜里。

“我想要……”BamBam被吻得七荤八素，上前踩在他的脚背上，然后两手搭在他的肩膀上，眼神迷离得很。今晚的BamBam带着妖冶怪诞的妆容，黄绿色的瞳仁蛊惑诱人，像只小妖精。

“在这里？”金有谦看着他湿漉漉的衣服挂在胸前，露出水粼粼的锁骨，垂头就咬了一口。

“痛~”BamBam受痛地轻叫了一声，“回我房间。”

★

接下来的一切，都让金有谦觉得恍惚，美好得不真实。

他们几乎是一起滚进浴室，在BamBam熟悉的领地里互相索取。温暖的热水洒在两人身上，BamBam赤裸地站在他眼前，完全向他闯开。BamBam俏皮地让他给自己刷背，可光是触碰到对方的肌肤，他已经浑身发颤，腿间的性器立马就翘起。

最后两人都没有好好洗澡，卷着浴巾就滚上床。

BamBam趴在他身上自行扩张，半干的橙色卷发蹭得他脖子痒痒的，呻吟一声接一声滴在他耳边吐息，两点红缨互相磨蹭，起伏的胸膛一下一下地贴合在一起。

“疯子斑……”金有谦耳廓红得不像话，他贪婪地闻着BamBam身上的清甜，吻着那清凉光洁的胳膊，几乎浑身发烫颤栗，“你有和别人做过吗……”

“U know nothing.”BamBam草草扩张，然后起身把金有谦与他的性器揉捏在手里，快速撸动着。

金有谦翻转了两人的上下位置，“给我说说。”

“U are my first. ”BamBam张开大腿，让他进来。

“真的吗？”金有谦不敢相信，他没有想到，两年前的BamBam，居然还没有过吗？他扶着挺立慢慢推了进去，紧致的包裹让他痴迷地深喘了一声。

“操我。”小妖精扭着身子适应着他，颇大的尺寸让他皱了皱眉，两手紧紧地抓住枕头。

金有谦身体力行代替了回答，想起两年里的那些夜晚，他捏着BamBam的细腰，窒息而疯狂地抽插着，每一次推进都要最深，又完全地拔出。里头的软肉被彻底挤开又完全再次咬合。

这个夏夜，如果彻底的永恒就好了，就像树脂凝固标本一样，让他们永远交缠在一起，就好了。

他盯着身下的人，面红耳赤，脸蛋侧埋在枕头里呻吟的人。抬起对方的小腿，架在自己肩膀上，然后更加快速地冲撞。

“Bam，爽吗？”他顶到最深处，感受到一个凸起，不断地磨蹭着。

BamBam几乎是被他直接操射，小腹一下又一下地颤抖，想要喷射却被他抵住前端，搭在对方肩膀上的双腿脚趾完全绷紧，“让…我…射……”

金有谦笑了笑，他感受到BamBam身后开始高频率地抽搐收紧，加快了操动的速度，“等我们一起。”

两道乳白色的浊液落到床单上。BamBam侧躺着，金有谦扯着被子靠了过去，再次精神抖擞的挺立又挤进那温暖的入口。

夏夜长长，蝉鸣声声。

Summertime is meant to fall in love.

★

好像又一个漫长的黑幕过去。

一簇阳光晃在他眼皮上，他醒来，看着眼前的天花板，那个梦幻美好的梦完全破碎。

他又回到了两年后，在他的公寓里。

床边的手机响起，他伸长左手过去接，却发现自己右手这边无法动弹，像被重物压住似的。

划至通话，来自室友的辱骂声披头而来——

听到一半，金有谦自觉地挂掉手机，还不是约炮不成，自己却睡了，没有给他留门吗。

这时候被窝里突然传来动静，一个白色毛茸茸的脑袋从被窝里探出来。

“早呀。”BamBam笑了笑，然后软糯糯地上前索吻。

金有谦愣住了，无意识地吻上去，被窝下的手搂过滑溜溜的身体，他拉开被子，只见BamBam身上满是大大小小的吻痕。

白色头发的BamBam正眨着大大的眼睛盯着他。

金有谦突然想起了猫眼石钟，望向床边，这么一看，橙色的底纹配上黑色的竖瞳，像极了疯子斑的黄绿色瞳仁，“现在是什么时候？”

“9月14号，秋天。”BamBam撑起身子对他说。

_ **Summer fades away.** _

_ **最终他们还是没有抓住夏天的尾巴，但他们抓住了爱情。** _

两人再次拥吻在一起。

远处的猫眼石钟，中间的竖瞳悄悄从梭形变成了圆形。

** _或许金有谦永远不知道，时空穿越者，不只有他一个。_ **

-end-


End file.
